All Mythical Things
by NovemberHarrowOfficial
Summary: Erika's vacation has a string of bad luck. First, it was ruined after a jealous witch cursed her to be something she never imagined to be and found herself in a weird place with beautiful people armed with weird weapons pointed directly on her face. Their leader, a golden haired warrior gave her not just garments to cover her bareness but also hope. A mermaid in Arda! Glorfindel/OC
1. Plot !

Story Plot :)

Erika was a simple girl with lots of plans to get away from her everyday reality. She wants to travel for at least once with only herself. And she did found herself on a local island of Batanes where she enjoyed being free with the beauty of nature and goodness of the people.

But all happiness ended after an encounter with a woman who came to her while she's having a walk in the beach, accused her of trying to flirt with the man of her desires. Of course she denied the allegations but ended up being cursed. Apparently the woman is from a well known family of local witches and people always avoided them from the sheer fear. The curse turned her into a creature known for being mythical. Half fish, half human. Mermaid as other people call it. Freak for her and it's just plain weird.

After that she 'ran' as far away as possible from the woman and ended up swimming in the middle of the ocean where a storm was starting to brew. Moments later, it hit her without mercy. No matter how much she fought it, the big waves and strong winds slams into her. Erika found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place which she first assumed as an unknown island. Then things started to get weirder after she encountered a group of people with out of this world beauty and set of arrows all pointed at her face.

Erika/Glorfindel - one side Erika/Elrohir


	2. Chapter 1

"Westron / English…"

" _Sindarin…"_

" **Various Weird Dialects…"**

 **notes:** I am not shy to admit that I am not a native English speaker. So if u see any wrong grammar that annoys you, feel free to tell me :) this will be my first fanfic posted on line so i am quite happy to recieve views even if the first chapter that I posted was just a plot. thanks a lot in advance!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the OC. J.R.R. Tolkien has all the rights. He's amazing. But dwarrows are cooler!**

Chapter 1

' **What makes reality so unwanted?'**

"You're asking?" I can't help but to say the words out loud. I'm currently browsing my facebook news feed out of boredom and found this particular status. Some of the post are random sharing, some of it are truly nonsense, and some are nuts but I can't help but to do it since it's the only thing that I can do right now. I am sitting inside of an old jeepney vehicle and on my way to an inn here in Batanes Islands in northern Philippines. You can call me a traveller, -my parents call me a wanderer since I am going alone- but I love the idea of being called a traveller. It sounds so cool. And I've never been cool all my life.

I am this plain girl who have a plain, normal cashiering work for 10 years now. Never been promoted and never been transfered more than twice. I like it when I am comfortable so going alone in a vacation is a big leap.

This is the first ever vacation I had in 10 years, by the way. The last vacation I had can't even be called a 'vacation' since I encountered so many shits that made a soup out of my brain. I decided to take a break and do this alone despite the fact that my friends and ever persistent relatives has listed themselves as a part of my travel plans. But of course the sneaky little me had packed my bags secretly and disappeared. I informed the important people of my life with **"On my way to an Island. I promise to take care of myself and brush my teeth every night."** after 5 hours of my disappearance.

My best friend replied me a flip GIF.

So here I am, tired, hungry and bruised with the continues turbulence of my transportation vehicle but I am happy. This freedom from my reality is what I need.

But what makes reality so unwanted? I don't even remember the name of the person who posted this question but the weight of its meaning lingered in my mind. Not because I don't know the answer, in fact, I believe that lots of people knows it. We only have different opinions and explanations but it will all comes down in one plain answer.

Reality sucks.

In my case, I am - temporarily - running away from it because its choking the life out of me. Not literally of course. It was the pressure. The heavy expectations. And the never ending failures. When problems become so unlimited, you as a person would want to take a break for a while. It is all inside my reality. It's been my reality for such a long time.

It took ten years for me to realize that I should love myself more. And like a knife or like a sword being shaped through the fire, the imperfections on our life shapes us to the much better version of ourselves. I really think I earned this small solitude. At least for a little while, I can get away from everything and later come back to my reality.

It was around four-thirthy PM when I arrived in an Inn named Fundacion Pacita in Basco, Batanes. It was a beautiful place with a very traditional design and doesn't look like the usual houses in the capital. I smiled to myself, thinking that this is a good start. A very kind old lady came to me together with two guys, they took my stuffs to my designated room and left as soon as I settled in. I layed down on the mattress and appreciate everything that my eyes can see. Coming alone is a good choice indeed. I can enjoy the peace. I can enjoy these things without thinking or worrying about anything.

So… if you are alone in an island who have a weak wifi connection. What are you going to do?

Me? I am planning to have a serious sleep. But before that, I need to taste the food here. When thou are surrounded by lush greens, fresh air, and pure clean oceans, one can only think of all the fresh, organic foods that you can eat. God, just thinking about it makes my mouth water!

So with that in mind, I changed my travel clothes to a more comfortable sweat pants and a ¾ sleeved red shirt. I took my bunny slippers out of my luggage and hunt down the inn's kitchen. It wasn't hard for me to do since I can smell that something good's being cooked. The kitchen is like a small homey restaurant and there are lots of tables and seats. The walls have painting of people planting rice on a field, some ladies weaving a basket and dressed in a traditional clothes and the other paintings are about nature. The place is simply beautiful.

A man aproached me when I entered the kitchen. "Hello, ma'am. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. Is this the right place to have some dinner?" I smiled. He seems like he's only on his early twenties.

"Yes, ma'am. You are in the right place." the guy smiled with humor. I noticed that he have a good set of teeth and a dimpled smile. A handsome guy in fact, but he's not exactly my type. "My name is Jerry and I will be your server. Please take a seat."

"Well, Jerry, we don't have to be so formal. I am just a simple human being with a starving stomach. I'm Erika, nice to meet you." I took a seat in one the tables and ordered a local dish. I've never seen or heard a dish like this before so I guess it's a local cuisine.

The. Food. Was. Heavenly.

I've never tasted food as pure as this. Even the marinated fish never tasted like the ones I had before. If you could only see how goofy is my face right now.

Jerry, good lad that he is, came to me with a glass of fresh young coconut juice and the bill that I requested. "How's your dinner, Erika?"

"Like I don't want to go back to the civilization anymore? I tell you what, the milk fish you gave me was the goddess of all milk fish." okay I admit that was over dramatic but what can I do?

Jerry had a good laugh with that one though. "So you like sea food? How was the sea food in the capital?"

"Honestly after eating this, I could only compare them now to the taste of a paper. Depends on what area you breed them and this one that you gave me has the cleanest taste ever." I could only stare at the aftermath of my once perfectly plated dinner.

"Welcome to Batanes Island. Tomorrow I'll be fishing with my father. I could bring some fresh and living ones for you if you like." Jerry kindly offer.

And am I happy to hear that? Damn right, I am!

"Bless your sweet soul, young man. You are the best server ever. I have some chocolates in my luggage and tomorrow we will exchange them."

Jerry's smile lit like a Christmas tree. "Cool. So tomorrow lunch time."

I gave him the money and left some tips for him. "I'll be expecting my fish on lunch time. Thanks, Jerry!"

The guy smiled and I left the kitchen for the comforts of my bed.

Stuffed up and tired, I guess I'll be sleeping with a smile on my face tonight.

I woke up too early and tried to stretch my body for my swimming escapades later. I am very excited because this is the first time ever that I will swim to a crystal clear beach. I only do swimming in a pool and that one is rarer than the blue moon.

My swimming skills by the way are nonexisting. When I attempt to do some strokes, I'd be sputtering after 3 attempts. I don't know how to float in the water and I never tried doing it alone since I fear for my life. My brother tried to teach me but eventually gave up and branded me as a hopeless case. See how nice he is?

Maybe I am not meant to swim at all but that will not stop me from invading the beach today. I am ready and I bought a blue, very chic life jacket.

At seven in the morning, the breakfast was served here in my room. It was sensational. I've never had such a delicious omelette and softest _Pan de Sal_.

"If I could only be in a paradise forever." I sighed loudly. Of course no miracle can ever do that. I once wished to be Wonder Woman and it never came true.

At eight AM, I am so ready for the salt waters. Gathering all my courage and skin thickness, I put on an ocean blue shade one piece, leotard cut swim suit. It was very demure but not boring since I chose the one with a little low neckline so I could show off a little cleavage. This is one of my many first times since I've never wore a swim suit before when I go swimming. I usually use a black long sleeve shirt and a small jersey shorts. And since no bully family members are around to tease me that I look like a _Suman_ rice cake, I took the opportunity.

I walked barefooted to the beach wearing a shawl over my - _chic_ \- life jacket and a hat. I put huge sun glasses that practically covered half of my face, and clutched in my hand is a small cloth bag containing my snorkeling paraphernalia, mobile phone that is inside a zip lock -safe keeping, people!- and a solar phone charger and power bank. Also inside zip lock.

The ocean is simply amazing up close.

I immidiately put down my stuffs and ran in to the water. I was like a kid who was left unattended by her wandering parents and splashed around like it's nobody's business. I hope the locals who can see me now won't think that I finally lost my sanity. Ha! Ha!

I swim and floated and snorkeled around until I am so tired and skin burned. I am doing this for the first time in my life! No more playing safe about who can see my ass or who will laugh at my antics. Not minding about how my skin would lost it fairness and how dry and frizzy my hair would be at the end of the day.

Contented, tired and happy I carelessly sprawled in the sand near my stuff. The mid noon sun was finally taking it's revenge on my skin and it stings but I can only laugh at myself.

"Erika!" I heard Jerry's name and I sat up. I saw him walking towards me with a big smile on his face. "Yeah I was right to look for you here."

"What's up?"

"I, my friend, had a good catch today." the bloke smirked in a friendly way.

"Ahuh… so I guess you earned your Cadbury's today!"

"Yesss!" Jerry exclaimed happily. He offered me his hand and helped me stand up. "You're the best guest we ever had." I laughed on his giddyness, he is just like my younger brother after I told him that I bought him a new mobile phone.

When we turn around, the two of us was both surprised to see a woman standing just right in front of us staring closely on my hand that's still on Jerry's hand. The woman has a shoulder lenght bushy hair but with a quite pretty face. Her eyes are so sharp that I shuddered after she directed her sight on me.

"Amanda…" Jerry's voice sounded a little bit shakey as he let go of my hand carefully.

"Jerry." the young woman, apparently named Amanda placed her eyes on Jerry's way. Her face is still hard as a stone and no emotions can be read. "How are you? It is been days since you last visited our farm."

I watched them with caution. Are they in some kind of weird relationship? The young woman feels like a territorial bird who will strike whoever enters her domain. I don't exactly care if they do have a relationship, I just don't wanna get sandwiched up in an argument between the two them.

Jerry looks like her prey. He told her he don't have an idea when they will take some stuffs from the said farm. It turns out that Amanda's family owned farm supplies some of the inn's food supply.

If it's like that, what's the big deal about him not visiting for a week?

"And who is this?"

Oh, is she talking about me? I think she does because her creepy, leering eyes shows an enormous amout of disdain for me. Well she got another thing coming if she's expecting me to cower down.

"'This' someone you are talking about has a name and that is Erika. Nice to meet you, Ms. Amanda."

Jerry gave me a 'stop it' look.

"Erika… are you a guest in the inn where Jerry works?"

"Yes.. I'd be staying here for a week so I guess I'll see you around. For now we need to leave because we have a fish to cook, and we need to do it now. So if you'll just excuse us." I smiled at her like how I smile at annoying customers who demands a refund for their items that was claimed to be unrefundable. "It's really nice to meet you, Amanda. Bye!" I took Jerry's arm and practically dragged him away.

We took the inn's back entrance to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs."Oh, my God, Erika. You should have been a little nicer to her." The pale faced bloke got a nerve to say that.

"Really? Well, sorry! I thought I need to do that because you are slowly loosing the colors in your face five seconds after we nearly slammed into her. I think I desserve some gratitude for saving your ass, thank you very much." all indignacy applied.

He winced. "Sorry. I can't help it. That person is a bad business and as much as we can, we try to avoid them."

"What do you mean by bad business? Was that a figure of speech? Because you gotta be clear since this establishment literally do some business with them."

Jerry gave a hesistant look. What the hell am I missing? "N-no, I mean… It's not like that.. it's just that- uhmm…"

"Like what? Are they in some kind of mafia business?" I suspiciously asked.

"Mafia- what? No! That's not it." He shooked his head and did a little hand gestures as he speak. "Look, it's better for you not to dig up on some details. Just know that some locals here still do and follows some old customs. We avoid them, then we are good."

That was weird. "Jerry, I am not trying to be nosy but I want to be at least aware of what I just got myself into. Who knows?! Maybe I just handed my ass to a terrorist!"

He sighed tiredly. "I get you but trust me, it's not terrorism and it's better if you don't know it. You are staying here for only five days anyway." He said with finality. Okay, that got me, he actually got a point. What harm can the woman do? _For sure I am not the first person or the first tourist she encountered who's been a little bit colder to her._

Well I can't help but to be one, have you seen Jerry's face? I'm sure not but I did and he looks so… scared of her. If that can be the perfect word for it.

But like his point, I am not going to spend the rest of my vacation trying to unravel one woman's secret. I'm supposed to be enjoying this week and Amanda's not the one who's gonna stop it.

"Fine, but if she do some weird shit just know that my brothers and I play wrestling. She do somethin', I go and John Cena her ass."

I was being serious but the bloke just laughed at me! My feet is itching to kick down the chair that he's sitting however he redeemed himself by saying, "Okay… so who wants some cheese burger and grilled stuffs?"

"I'm in!"

Five-thirty in the afternoon, I am in the beach again, enjoying the amazing sunset while soaking in the salty waters. My skin color is now a creamy tan and a little bit reddish. For sure sunburn will kill me earlier but it's worth it. This first day will be the most memorable day since the taste of freedom is like the first food you ate after a long period of starvation.

But this very first day made me realize that, I can't keep doing this. Not only because I don't have the money to sustain it but luxury itself felt so strange. So alien. It is not what I am that even this beautiful place can't suppress my small but growing emptiness. Around me, as the sun completely set, all the I can hear are the sounds of the gentle wave flowing into me and the soft breeze of the early evening wind. No laughter. No teasing. No one for me to tell how happy I am to be on this place.

Don't get me wrong, this alone time is what I'm looking for. But have you ever been in a situation that you don't know if you're going to be happy with something or not? This is what's happening to me, I wanted to have a moment of peace but I never realize that being alone with yourself will make you think more deeper and in the end you will never get the whole meaning of the 'peace of mind' because your own brain won't allow you to have it.

Am I making sense? I think not. I don't even understand myself or where this weariness comes from so pardon me if I am ranting.

It's getting colder so I stood up and walk to where I left my bag and I was a little surprised to see a woman standing just above it. I said a little because earlier, I wasn't alone in the beach and there was a small number local people having a good time. Now it's completely desserted. Maybe because it's night time already and quite dark? I have no idea. Why there are no light post around? I have no idea too!

The said woman was standing stiffly and unmoving I almost thought she's a cardboard stand if not for her hair flying around as the wind pass by. A few more steps and I recognized the woman instantly as Amanda. How can I forget that creepy aura? Not to mention the deadly looks she's sending to me. I almost don't want to be near her if not for my small bag. My ipod and my solar charger are inside there's no way I'm gonna leave it just because I found her creepy. Well, Jerry told me to stay away from her but _hey!_ that ipod was two months worth of my salary!

So, I gathered all my scattered courage and stride up to that damned bench. Her eyes was never leaving me. I reached for the body bag and put it around me.

Though I am wary, I am not used to people intimidating me like this. If you're working in a busy grocery store for a decade then only your boss who gives threats of salary deduction can intimidate you. So, I greated her. "Good evening, Amanda!" i smiled but it was a faltering. How glad am I that it's dark!

She just continued starring at me and it was creepier than before. I can feel some killing intentions!

"Can I help you?"

"Jerry… did he just made an effort to catch a fish for your whims?"

Okay that was so direct. "Uhm no? He said he and his old man will go fishing so he offered me one after he learned I love seafoods."

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

Her glares became more sharper and it feels like i was on the edge of a knife. "Why did you tell him those things that you like?"

This bitch is starting to annoy me. "Well he found out when he asked me how was the food that he served me. Does it matter to you?"

"It matter to me who he is talking to."

I scoffed unbelievably. "Excuse me, to what I gathered, you are not even his friend. Jerry is a good person but you're not his boss or even his parents so what he does or even what we are talking about is none of your damn business." I took a step to get out of this place and finish this none-sense conversation but she caught my left arm with a force. I almost wince but i tried to meet her furious looking eyes. "Let me go."

"Jerry is mine."

"Ahh there it is." I rolled my eyes with all sarcasms out. Her intentions finally came out of picture. And the funny thing is, I only hear those kind of claims on those corny and overly dramatic soap-operas that my aunts and cousins love to watch in the afternoon. It makes me cringe internally that I am hearing this lines on reality, not to mention, directed to me. "Amanda would you stop? If you think I am flirting with Jerry then you got it wrong. If you like the guy then you might as well know that he is a good person, of course much more to his workplace's customers. He got a little happy because I exchanged his fish with some chocolates. Was that a big deal?"

"Yes." I sighed exasperatedly. This woman is out of her mind. Jerry, you're in a big trouble. "You are trying to steal my about to be bethroted, and I will not allow it. I won't!" say _whut?_

Before I could react, Amanda grabbed me in both arms and pushed me into the sand. Not just regular bully pushing down its victim but she literally _threw_ me. I was too surprised to react quickly and just collected my wits after i found myself sprawled into the ground. Sands sticked in my skin but I didn't even noticed it, the woman's strenght frightened me. For her skinny arms to just throw ME, seventy-five kilograms of five foot and six inches of body, was strange enough to scare the living shit out of me.

I looked back to Amanda with wide eyes, the said woman looks like a demon with her snarl and blazing eyes. Add the forces of the wind that is throwing her long hair around her head and the dark, evil aura emanating her whole being. Her eyes are almost bulging out and she have this crazy look to her like she wanted to rip me to pieces. Possibly succeed if I am not going to defend myself.

"Funny, I have never been so angry with someone in my life." seething, she made her way in front of me. "You people from the capital really have no shame. Curse you for your ignorance." As soon as those words left her mouth, I felt a strong throb in my temple, like someone is drilling it. "All you do is affect lives of people living in peace! Why don't you just stay away from us?! Why don't you just stay on your lands?"

I cradled my head into my palm. I'm seeing white because of this pain! "Enough! Stop it!"

Well, my scream, all shout and loudness that it is, was muffled by the sound of the winds that is starting to rage around the two of us. But as pathetic as it sounds, I believe it reached the woman's ear because she gave this crazy smirk as if saying she is enjoying this.

"This land is ours and you invaders have no right to come here." The hell is this woman talking about?! "You have no right to steal what is mine! MINE!" Her voice makes my head pound painfully. Every word that came out of her mouth feels like a nail digging deeply and I cannot help but to shrink where I am. I have a loud groan when a strong throb hit my upper neck. "You wanted your fish so badly? Then I am turning you to be one!"

This person is offically bat-shit crazy. I have to get away!

But my plan to stand up never happened when I felt my body turning friggid and jelly. Do you know the feeling of having injected with anesthesia and slowly feeling it numb you? Well that's the only example I can use to describe what is heppening to me now. But those injections never made me feel so scared. Still, I tried to use all of my energy to even move a limb, and while doing that, I uttered a prayer. I can't just allow this crazy woman to do what she wants to me. And my stubborm self also comes with huge amount of faith even though people around me never saw me as a real believer. I know the Big Boss up there has His eyes on me. And this witch will not have- wait… that's right! It makes sense now!

How could a normal person do this kind of things? How can you make the very wind howl and suffocate someone at the same time? How can you give pounding pain with just words? How can you paralyze someone with only sheer anger? People may think that in these modern times where people can't live a day without wifi, such ancient beliefs are considered ridiculous. It will never make sense unless we are in normal situation.

And what happening right now is above normal in my opinion! This woman is a practicer of dark power.

"Witch…" I uttered under my breath and again, I know that Amanda could hear me.

Her eyes glared darkly. "Yes." there comes my confirmation. "And you will walk the very surface of the Earth with fear that when waters touch your skin you will change as a creature that dwells the seas. Feared monster for eternity!" She was now screaming with all the angers inside her, God only knows where all that came from. I can feel a heavy, cold and a painful crawling all over my skin. Like the feeling of sharp needles sticking in your skin. I feel like I am being stangled in the neck and being drowned at the same time.

I feel so terrified. My prayers were my only salvation, praying to Big Boss to not let this evil woman take my soul away. I have no idea what is happening or what will but right now, my heart only sings for mercy.

"No…" I whispered through now raspy and dry throat. "No, witch. I don't care what powers you have in you. But this is your big mistake." If this will be end, then I will not be afraid.

 _Fear not, for I am with you;_

"You can curse as much as you want."

 _Be not dismayed, for I am your God;_

I shooked my head weakly with defiance. "But my soul belongs to the Higher Ups. You maybe will do nothing than to destroy my body but someone like you will have no power over me." The numbness of my body decreases but not completely disapeared. "I feel sorry for you."

Anger bubbled more into her face and she screams so loud that the winds blows harshly again and thunder spills into the sky. That's when the waves of the ocean decided to enter the scene and became violent. It backed up high and slams into the shore bringing me sputtering into the water.

This is it! She didn't get to strangle me to death or do any anti-climatic murdering act but I will drown to death!

I tried to resurface again however, a big wave slammed into my face and threw me back underwater, tossing me like a ragdoll in a laundry washer. I can only gulp for a small amount of air before a stronger one hit me. I'm starting to become tired and my chest constricts with the pain of lacking oxygen.

With my terror, panic and the pain that the still-numbness my body gives every time I give one more pathetic fight, I can feel the last of my strength leave me.


	3. Chapter 2

"Westron / English…"

 _"Sindarin… or Quenya… or Valarin…"_

" **Various Weird Dialects…"**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from the OC. J.R.R. Tolkien owns middle earth and GOD HOW I WISH I COULD LIVE THERE but I can't survive without wifi and karaoke machine!

AN: dudes, have you ever wonder where Mr. JRRT got all these idea about middle earth? how he formed the languages? ever wonder if it's all true and he accidentally got transported there, meet all the dudes, do some stuff and eventually get back here on our own beloved world? Biiiig imaginations but that idea inspires me to form some plots about people falling in ME world. How amazing would it be to be on that person's situation no matter how agonizing it is to adapt in a world without the technology that we depends on our everyday life. Imagine yourself in some serious situation with just you and nothing magical. No special skills aside from being a headache. No weird powers and some magical voices that can beat the Eldar race. And if something magical happens you don't know what to do with it because you are so used on being just a plain human who's survival skills are learned from google. While writing this fanfiction, those are the ideas that I have. I admit I read a lot of fanfictions like this, clichè or not, I enjoy them very much.

Also! Sorry if this is a little short, I am so busy for the last 3 months, specially last july since the company i'm working for decided to throw me away to another country. Rock and roll to folks like me!

Chapter two: Into The Waters

He was never in for socialities.

Solitude had been Ulmo's preferation on how he spend his time guarding Arda. Unlike his brothers and sisters who resides in Valinor, his connection to Arda is more versatile than anything for he live in every part of his element. Water is his domains. It is how he made a deeper connection to the children of Ilúvatar, their All-knowing Creator. In his isolation, Ulmo can feel more peace.

Of course he is never alone. Ossë could still give him some trouble, that temperamental but kind hearted _Maiar_ who has given much love to many but never fully understood by his brothers, or even his fellow _Maiar_ has never left his side even after all that has happened with Melkor. Of course Uinen can always reign his temper in. She, besides him trully knows the gentleness and loyalty hidden beneath in her spouse's grumpy façade. She is the peace in Ossë's storms (Both by heart and by the giant waves he do in Arda's waters). She's the gentle music in the vast, lonely silence of sleeping ocean. Salmar, his musician plays harmony for all the dwellers of his waters. He creates beautiful music that can warm even the coldest heart of the coldest fish and awaken all sleeping coral reef. Of course there is Uin, his great whale companion, the gentle giant who roams into the seas of Arda guarding all living creatures of water.

 _Vaiya_ is the deepest and coldest place Eru has placed around Arda is where his castle stood proudly, it was the most suitable place for him to dwell and make Ulmonan. No one aside from Eru himself can reach it, not even Manwë or Varda. Sauron or even Melkor has no power over it. Ulmo adores his peace so he rarely go to _Valinor_ , he goes for only important matters that required all the valars' attention. No ships can ever sail in Vaiya and no being without his blessing can exist. That aspect alone shows the might of his power.

So when that particular moment where he was feeling something strange to the water itself, Ulmo wondered if there will be new darkness that will spring into their beloved world. More than two hundred years has passed in the Third-Age since Sauron was defeated by The Last Alliance and this will be the first time Ulmo has felt remnants of evil. Though it was faint, it was evil nonetheless. He can feel it right in his domains like a lingering smoke that was left after you puff from a pipe.

He wasn't surprised to see Ossë appeared in front of him and Ulmo need not to ask what he came for since he can read it just by his tinniest reaction. The pressence was a sudden appearance but he held his ground and felt the faint sensations that was scattered in the water like a sand. Deep and near him was something that was touched by darkness, wrapping it around like a veil and pulling it down deeper into the shadows.

Ulmo stood from his throne and swam out with Ossë following behind him. Outside they found Uinen standing at the highest point the castle with a hand on her heart. It has been ages since Ulmo has seen the deep worry that was etched in her lovely face, not since her spouse was in the counsel of Melkor.

The said _Maia_ swam up to his wife's side as soon as he saw the reaction of her face. Ossë knows her too well he can even interpret what she wants just by looking at her, and this time, his beloved's worries are something you shouldn't ignore for her hair and her very _fëa_ flows connects to the water like an extended part of herbody.

" _Vessë, what is bothering you?"_ Ossë put his hands upon her shoulders to grab her attention.

Uinen kept her gaze into the blue shades of the water. _"Can't you feel it, my love? This lingering sadness that is flowing to this realm?"_ her beautiful face grows more worried and now a little confused. _"What has Lord Ulmo said?"_

" _He too could tell something was amiss."_ Ossë responded. Ulmo can certainly feel what Uinen has felt, more strongly for him. He closed his eyes and widen his senses to search for it.

The king of the sea snapped his eyes open and disappeared on where he stood.

Ulmo can feel that pressence in his territory and near the lamp of _Anar_. Like it was drawn into the light but still held by the water of _Vaiya_ , it can't get out or can't go any further. As if being pulled by the certain pressence, Ulmo appeared in front of a single, faintly glowing _fëa_ with a taint of shadow.

The darkness itself was like a sickness clinging into the purity of the soul. Feeding in its life. What is this particular _fëa_ doing in Vaiya? If this is a First-born's _fëa_ , it would have been in Valinor. If this is a soul of _edain_ , it should have been in the Halls of Mandos to be judged.

He stretched his hands and held the _fëa_ on his palms, in that moment, Ulmo saw the face of the person who was this _fëa_ before it passed away. Little by little, he saw the similarities between him and this _fëa_ that was yearning for inner peace. Why could he understand the remnants of this _fëa's_ memories? Why is it in this world?

Ulmo, even as a Valar, a renowned god of the Water, King of all Seas, knows so little about the plan of Eru Ilúvattar. The knowing Creator of all is the only one with a power to do this. And by this very truth, Ulmo will be asking Him the reasons.


	4. Chapter 3

"Westron / English…"

 _"Sindarin… or Quenya… or Valarin…"_

 **"Various Weird Dialects…"**

Author's notes: Thanks a lot for those who gave me positive comments! Like I said, I am not fluent with english so if you see any grammar mistakes or even bad narrations, please tell me. Writing this is like a break for me but these past months I was so busy with work because I was transferred to another country. Thanks a lot to those who waited for my updates.

ClaireBergstorm - Hey there! Thanks! I think going to Arda is the biggest wish of every Tolkien fan AND THAT! is never a clichè for me haha! thanks a lot for reading my crazy story!

Daughterofthechief - I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! This is actually my first fanfiction story posted online. Most of my creations are novel type. You know the too cheesy type love stories that makes people puke? I am happy you like this! it really warms my heart!

SakuraHatsu - YES! You have to wait for it! the idea in my mind looks so hilarious it even makes me giggle just thinking about it. And aren't the sons of Elrond adorable? But here I will picture them as more mature type since I'm a sucker for serious type, tall guys with hair more beautiful and straighter than mine heeheehee!

Lloryn and HorrorFan13 - Thanks a lot for reading my story! i will try to update as soon as possible!

weeelll… it's a long note! but thanks thanks thanks for readers who I didn't get to mention. Your reviews makes me really inspired.

Also, my desclaimer to the very first chapter runs tru all the chapter of this fanfic. I'm just kinda not into putting it in all of my chapters.

RocknRoll!

-November

Chapter 3

THE _FISH LEG_

One thing that I am not used to do is to expose myself under the sun. I work in a place where I stay indoors and whenever I have time for myself, I prefered to stay inside our house and just laze around with a potato chips and a jar of nutella in my hand while watching movies. All after cleaning my room and while folding my clean laundry. Since my job is just a regular wage salary, I'm that someone who can never afford to go out and dine in fancy restaurants, eat fabulous steaks or hang around coffee shops sipping expensive stuffs. It isn't also my interest anyway. For a long time that is my lifestyle and I was so in love with the comforts of simplicity that even going out is not what I do regularly. Maybe this vacation was the only time I had treated myself.

And now as I drift into consiousness, I can feel the sun burning the skin of my back. I know the feeling of sunburn well enough to recognize it. Hard coughs hammered my chest as if air has refused to fill my respirarory system but I desperately gasp what air i can inhale. It's comforting and painful at the same time, like my body has rode a roller coaster for an hour and abruptly stop. Despite feeling like I was run over by a truck, I tried to focus on what's happening around me. I felt water splashing in my body and thankfully, it's coolness gave my back a small comfort. The waves of the ocean kept on shaking me but maybe i was too heavy to even be swept completely into the dry shores!

I opened my eyes slowly and blink as my sight adjusted to the bright, warm light. My face is down in a sandy shore but I'm struggling to raise it up because my neck felt restrained. Like I slept for a long time in a same possition.

I attempted to move my arms so I can roll around however, my head pounds as soon as I tried to lift myself up. Once more, I ended up sprawled on the water, coughing and groaning with dizziness. This very bright sun is not helping at all! How can people love going under it when it completely incapacitates me?! Sulking, I calmed myself and stayed still for a minute. I brought my gaze up and oddly, my not so very sharp eyesight felt sharper, clearer and more vivid that it made me dizzy whenever I look directly at something. My eye's adjustment gave me waves of nausea.

I tried to lift myself once more and rolled around to lie down on my back, that small achievement left me panting and weazing. I lifted my right hand to sweep away the hair on my face but that's where I notice - "What the heck is wrong with my skin?!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw the shiny, scally spots on my elbow and fore arms' skin. From there, my eyes travelled down into my hands where I found more scales AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY FINGERS?! They suddenly become longer! My fingers were plump and small! I was even told that they look like a hand of a child (a very ugly child)! Now my hands looked like hands of a woman who never worked for a day of her life. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Know something like the back of your hand'-thing or something like it? I know my hands completely, I have them my whole life! Now my hands don't even look like my own hands!

I can feel myself start to hyperventilate as I freak out internally. I tried to move my legs so I can sit up (I can't even identify one leg to another due to numbness) but all I get was a loud flap and a splash in the water. That surprised me. And as I felt my head and my sight becoming more settled in the light I struggled to sit up again.

My jaws nearly fell down in the sand when I saw my supposed to be legs placed by fish _leg!_

My mouth remained open but no sound cane out.

Should I even call it a leg?! And it's blue! A certain body parts of mine is blue!

It's ridiculous to call it a tail. I refuse to call it a tail. This isn't a tail. Fish tail on a human is a myth!

"Okay… Calm down, Erika. Calm… it… down." I told myself loudly as I stopped myself from screaming the living shit out of me. Is this one of the effects of lacking oxygen on brain? Do scientists ever recorded deliriousness when body suddenly forgot how to take air in? Maybe I am just hallucinating. Not over five minutes ago I have my face in the water and sand with sight swirling and spinning. My brain might still be soggy.

I focused my eyes on myself -aside my legs- and it's weird because the last time I checked, my hair was short until my collar bones. Now if I stood, maybe my hair will reach until my thigh. They are so long, so thick, so dark and wavy as fuck. All those money to keep it straight was thrown away into nothing. How did it became so long anyway? Whatever serum has touched my scalp, balding men and women will fight with teeth and fingernails to have their hands on it. I found myself quite amused on that thought but never really absorb the joke. If I were in a normal situation I'd laugh on the idea but if you find yourself scally with a fish _leg_ , who wouldn't freak out?

I took my hair away from my body and noticed that I'm naked. Great. My breast -no size changes, thank God!- are still there but with more scales at the side. I saw where my body and the _fish leg_ intertwined together.

I can't just accept this into reality.

The blue _fish leg,_ don't even looked like the clichè mermaid tail illustrations in movies, TV shows or even in the books where you can still identify where the knee and ankle are. The tail was quite long and it looks just as strong. To measure myself again, I think I would be like 7 feet long or more, all lenght contibution thanks to it. The tail itself took all the glory, it's wide and _beautiful._ The tail fin's side has deep ocean blue color and in its body are gradient ocean shades of light blue to green to beige. In my hips there are these hips fins or pelvic fins? They are quite soft when I touched it. There's also one at the back of the _fish leg_ near the tail fin.

My freaking out was on hold as I wonder If I am really dreaming or what. The pain in my body, the stinging sun burn in my back, the breeze of the wind and the waves of water that flows in my body itself reminds me that all I can sense now are real. But all my eyes can see are quite unbelievable.

How was one supposed to know if what they are experiencing are not just mere illusions? In the novels, how were the protagonists accepted the fact that something in them has changed beyond normality. How did Harry Potter accepted the fact that he can talk to snakes? How can Bella accepted the existence of vampires? Was it because their minds are open to fantasy? Or was it because they are all fictional characters and makes it more easy for the author to state a fact that they had just accepted something we consider as mythical?

There was so many questions in my mind. With all the proof my senses can give me, waking up with these 'new body part' is something I can only consider as a dream. But dream, in my experience, is a hazy place that even when I am having lucid dreams, all my surroundings are cloudy. Blurred. Unclear. But now my eyes can see things so clear that I can't miss a single detail, every colors more striking than ever.

Because of that, I finally gathered the courage to look at my reflection into the crystal clear water. I took a deep breath and peaked.

That is where I finally let go of the reigns and freaked out.

-o-o-o-o-

Uinen shooked her head as she watch her spouse chortled in amusement when _Ulumiel_ screamed after she saw her reflection in the water. Apparently, Ossë found her quite interesting after what the Lord Ulmo has done. He took the liberty of looking after her after their master decides they will observe who the lady is by sending her to Arda. After all, living in the dry surface is what she is used to do.

The poor girl's horrified scream could wake up all living and non-living things in all realms. Though it is their duty to watch over the young lady, the husband and wife _Maia_ can't reveal themselves to the young lady. Uinen could only wish she could help and guide her but until they find a way to break the curse that is clinging into her _fëa_ , they will not take her back into the realm of Ulmo.

Unless she wished for it.

For now, they will try to unravel who is she.

-o-o-o-o-

My eyes nearly popped out of it's socket. I strongly refuse to believe that what I saw was my reflection. NO. It was the water! Maybe it stinks with red tide?! Or a group of jellyfish just contaminated it with their deadly venoms? Or a whale just had orgasms and you know what it released to make the water become crazy?!

Both side of my goddamn face is filled with scales. And my ears aren't just normal HUMAN ears anymore. They have this scaly pointy-fin look that you can compare to the hard part of a fish's fins with almost 3 inches width. I tried to touch them and they are as slimy as they looked!

My eyes… my painfully chinky, Asian eyes has become abnormally big and round, almost twice the size of my normal ones. My iris, though the color is still the same brown, the black of my pupil expanded and the side of iris is unusually black. It almost occupied 80% of my eyeballs and that is what made everything weird, aside from the random scales that scatter around. My cheeks looked so hollow because of the cheek bone that suddenly shown itself after two decades of being covered in baby fats. The pores on my skin are gone. Litteraly. Like they just vanished. Skin color remained the same but i suddenly lost all signs of stress. The lines that build up on my brows whenever I scrunge them, the growing sizes of my pores from pollution, sleeplessness and aging, and even the smallest blemish. My lips and this stubborn small nose are the only thing that stayed the same.

As if all of me has changed. The body that I have for my whole life has drastically changed like I just replaced my old cellphone casing into a new one. It feels like all that made me human was gone.

How could I not consider this as hallucination? Everything is beyond normal and nothing made sense.

Maybe… Maybe I really am having a strange, realistic dream. I need to know what is happening. I need to know how I can wake myself up. But to do that...

Where am I going to start?


	5. Chapter 4

Dialogues _:_

" _Sindarin / Quenya / Valari"_

"English / Common"

" _ **Other language/dialects"**_

Chapter Four:

 _ **The ones to sail**_

260 T.A

 **\- Glorfindel**

In the grand harbour of _Mithlond_ , central city of _Lindon_ in the region of Eriador, the sun shines gently while the elves are meticulously carving the final touches of a great ship that will bear twenty Ñoldor elves into the mystic lands of the _Valinor_ , the land of the _Valars_ in the continent of Aman also known in the legends of Men as the Undying Lands. It has been over two centuries since the defeat of Sauron the deceiver. _Imladris,_ their elven realm ruled by Lord Elrond, has been peaceful enough that some of their kins decided to heed the calls of the sea and sail home to Valinor after witnessing and rejoicing the birth of the elfling that's been gifted to the Eldar race. Arwen Undomiel is indeed a descendant of Ëarendil. Like her grandfather, she shines like a new bright star in the lives of all the remaining Eldar in Arda, a sign of hope particularly to those who lost so much after the war.

The time is changing and Arda is now fading off it's remaining magic. The time of men is near and at last the west sea calls back it's children home whenever they are ready to go.

As much as he missed the tranquility and comfort the Valinor provides, Glorfindel knows he cannot sail yet for he is placed in Arda for a purpose. Knowing that there will be a place for them after all the hardships gave him strength and hope.

His eyes drinks the beauty of the clear blue waters as he stood on the low hill near the dock. He, with a small cavalry of Rivendel warriors travelled to the Grey Havens to escort the group of the elves that will sail west. They have been staying there for 30 days, finally Lord Cirdan the Shipwright has finished a beautiful ship after so many days of their dedicated hard work.

The said lord approached and stood beside him with kind eyes showing pride both to the beauty of his ship and the breathtaking sight of the Gulf of Lune."Our kin will be delighted to hear that they can finally sail in three days. The preparations were completed and we only need to arrange their final feast in Arda tomorrow evening." The Teleri elf informed.

" _Hannon le, Lord Círdan."_ Glorfindel responded truly glad to hear the news. It has been, as always, a mix of emotions to those who will travel for there is no turning back now. But just as it was hard to leave family and friends behind, they also will be waiting for them on the other side of Aman.

As someone who came back from the Undying Lands, Glorfindel is just happy enough to once more defend his beloved world and equally beloved people. Eldar or Man alike. He realized it more after Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife, passed the newborn elfling in his arms. He gazed at the eyes of little Arwen. These delicate, innocent souls, were worth all the tears and blood they shed in the name of freedom and peace.

His musings were interrupted as an _elleth_ came forward and gave Lord Cìrdan a message concerning the ship from Galdor, the Shipwright's advisor. The elder elf excused himself to attend the said concerns. Glorfindel gave a respectful nod.

"Lord Glorfindel." He turn around once more and a smile worked its way across his face at the sight of a friend. Lord Feredir, also a Teleri elf, head of _Mithlond_ city's army and one of its finest warrior. He is dressed in navy blue tunic with silver embroidery of the city's insignia, paired with dark trousers and black elven boots, at his shoulders is a smooth cloak in the light shade of grey where his long, silver blonde hair flows like a waterfalls and intricately hold in a warrior's braid. At his back hangs a fine set of bow and arrows, and pair of short elven blade, a standard garb and weapons where Grey Havenwarriors are known to be masters at.

Feredir is one of Lord Cìrdan's most trusted men for as long as he can remember that he is even older than Glorfindel, given that he again began his counting of physical age after he was reborn. "Please, _mellon nin,_ there needs to be no formalities between us. I thought I made that clear to you long ago."

Feredir looked more amused with his reaction. "My friend, if it irks you enough, I might be doing it for more decades to come." Glorfindel laughed. "But that aside, We will be patrolling the south-western forest this afternoon and might be harvesting wild berries at the same time for the feast tomorrow eve. Our cooks won't have us returning back without them. I invite you to come with us and if you would, also give some advices to the young warriors who has been dying to hear some lessons from one of the lords of great Gondolin."

It is no secret to Glorfindel that some of the people are curious to see the 'legendary balrog slayer' who rarely set feet in their lands. His deeds of throwing down a great demon of fire seems like an epic story to the ears of most people, but it will be like lying to himself if he say he was never afraid at that time. To him, it was even terrifying. Not because of the demon who stood against him but to the thoughts of him losing the battle. If so that happens, those who trust in his protection will be in more danger. Moreover, it will surely take more lives than he could imagine. Evil does not choose its victim and usually the innocents are the ones who always ended up suffering the most. Dying does not scare him even a slight.

Failing does.

Those thoughts drove his will to abandon himself, forget what would happen to him, ignore the pain and dove straight to the enemy. Striking as fiercely as ever. Fought harder for failure was not an option. To overcome evil, one has to believe in the power of hope.

And like what he saw in the eyes of a young child, Glorfindel believes in these young warriors for future lies right in their small hands. They will be strong and courageous when the time comes evil once again show itself.

Glorfindel gave his friend an assuring smile. "Give me some time and I will be with the patrol shortly." He will proudly share whatever guidance he could give them.

Feredir, as a fellow warrior who has seen all destructions and war that occured in this world, understood that no matter how many years has passed the bitter memories of those dark times will never fade in their heart. He gave his friend a proud smile for he remained as strong as before. Strong enough to share his wisdom to those who will inherit their legacy.

"We will be waiting at the city gates then." Feredir gave a respectful nod and go on his way.

Glorfindel headed to his assigned chamber and changed into attire fit for scouting. At the top of his light colored tunic, he donned a silver colored, light upper body armor with a crest of the House of Golden Flower imprinted near his heart level. His forearms bear a brown leather arm-guard with gold details. He wrapped a dark gray cloak with silver and gold patterns around him. Sword strapped at his side together with a pair of elven hunting knives crafted by the finest smiths of _Imladris_ , at his back is a bow and a quiver of arrows. The warriors of Grey Havens isn't just scouting for a regular guard duty, the war of The Last Alliance might be over but foul creatures still roamed all over Arda. They can't be so assured at the peace they have. It is also the reason why a small troop of warriors led by Glorfindel himself are assigned to escort the ones who will sail into the Undying Lands.

After his preparations, he headed to the house's kitchen and kindly asked the attendants for a food and water supply. The elves gladly gave him enough to last for a day informing him also about the wild berries they asked to Feredir and his scouts. He thanked them before he goes to the stable. Rhosfein, a white colored elven steed trotted forward as soon as he saw his master enter the stable. The small bell in his neck tinkled as he move his head up and down. Glorfindel fondly smiled and greeted him in return. He prepares him with his leather headstall with silver conchos. He placed a soft white blanket at the horse's back before he strapped in the saddle and lead him out of the stable before mounting him. Glorfindel rides to the city gates. He found Feredir and nine of his scouts waiting for him in their own steeds just like what he said. They greeted each other once more before going on their way.

 **\- Erika**

Whoever said being transformed into a mythical creature is fun should be tied and duct taped upside-down in a tree with a bullet ant colony hive. You know, those cute little, tiny red creatures that looks like something that will give you nightmares and massive hallucinations just from the pain of its bite?

An hour might have passed already yet I'm still in the same spot where I woke up and found myself looking like a hybrid alien fish. Okay, I was being overdramatic but give me a break, my brain is shocked. I'm still trying to comprehend how is this possible. As far as I know being half fish half human is a mere fairytale. Others might consider it as a scientific theory but those theory says real merfolks looks like a humanoid whale with ugly head and absolutely no hair glands. Yet here I am, a complete opposite of those speculations.

My brain cells are starting to die one by one as all these thoughts flow. I plopped down into the waters and absentmindedly gaze up in the sky. I am not dreaming, I don't know how I know it but I am sure this is not a dream. What is happening to me? Am I like those clichè mermaid -fine I'll say it!- stories where if a drop of water touched my skin I'll be an instant fish out of water?

There are so many things to consider and- "Aaah! Screw you, Amandaaaaaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Right now, I don't care anymore who can hear me screech like a banshee but I am mad as fuck. I'm going to release this anger. Anger is not healthy! "How your brain work is beyond me! Your freaking Jerry isn't even my type! What, do you think I'm that kind of girl? HUH?! You think I'm going to flirt over a fish?! Do you think I'm planning to live my whole life in your witch infested, god-forsaken town?! Hell, no! You and your voodoo tricks! This is all your fault! Get a priest and let a shrink check your brain because YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!" I added lots of profanities for dramatic use of course with some arm flailing and tail splashing in the water looking like a child having tantrums and convulsions at the same time. I screamed all those shock, fear and anger inside me. My throat felt a little pain with the force of my outburst but as soon as those frustrations are released, It felt freeing.

As if venting them out will solve my problems even though it won't.

Agonizing myself won't help me either. So after a few minutes with just me feeling the beats of my heart, I took deep breaths before I straightened up. If that deranged lunatic thought I will be defeated by her party tricks then she got another thing coming. Let me just find my way back into that island and I'm gonna hit her so hard she would forget even her skills of breathing! Thinking about her reasons why she did this to me makes me want to go ballistic.

The anger and frustrations I feel inside me turned as a motivation. This won't stop me.

I have to do something.

What do I do?

Okay, first things first. I need to know where I am. Then I can start making my game plans. My eyes caught the very first thing it landed upon. In front of me is a vast, clear blue ocean. So big, i can't even see the end of it.

Maybe the land I'm in now is some sort of island in the middle of pacific ocean. Makes sense since Batanes City's right next to pacific ocean. Maybe the big storm and the waves pushed me far and ended up beached on this island.

I stored the idea at the back of my mind. I turned around to observe my surroundings. The shore has white sand and meters away from a forest with tall and big trees. Though strange looking, those trees don't have any sinister aura. You know the kind where they set up Blair Witch Project and Wrong Turn movies? I don't know but the forest itself feels so full of life. The leaves sways gently like it's giving a wave but maybe I'm just seeing things. I need to get up and go to dry land. God knows how many hours I've been soaking in the water.

Oh, yes, I can't stand. So let's settle on crawling.

I move as far away as possible from the water by dragging myself on the sandy ground. After a few yards of struggle, my arms are starting to tire out so I stopped and heaved miserably. My goodness this body is heavy! I tried to move my lower body but it's not helping at all in my situation. Well, at least I managed to get myself out of the water.

Once more I sit up and look at my body. How strange it is to find this body parts instead of the ones I'm used on seeing. Now I appreciate my legs better than before. Sorry, Lord God for complaining about how I wasn't blessed with long and sexy legs like those Victoria's Secret supermodels

I smiled dryly. I'm still not absorbing all of this to reality, in fact a part of me's still denying it. But this tail is getting more real the more I look at it. The scales in my body can feel like a regular human skin, I can feel it just like how I can feel a touch in my skin. Moving the tail is just like moving a feet or a toe. My ears, as weird as they look, can hear just fine.

I took a deep breath and unconsciously comb my hair with my fingertips so the wind can dry them. At least, the hair covered my bareness, thankful that I found one positive thing out of this wreck.

I didn't notice a thin film of steam coming out of my tail and just continued what I am doing until my hair is completely dry. I placed most of my hair in front of me so it could cover my chest, nobody's around but I'm doing it out of habit.

What happens next freaked me out because the unnoticeably trail of steam coming from the tip of my tail became a full blown strings of clouds. Panic gasp escaped my lips. All of me are covered in thick smoke and I panicked so much that I touched my skin and my tail to check what is wrong. I rolled to the ground as if I'm on fire. Thankfully the wind blew it all away and just in time for me to see the marks of blue _evaporates_ away from my skin.

What the hell is happening?

My eyes couldn't get any more bigger as the mermaid tail slowly evaporated away and in its place are my legs.

AN: Sorry for late updates. I was planning on updating monthly but I was so busy at work. Can't find a time to really focus on the story. Thanks you all for reading this.


	6. Chapter 5

Dialogues:

" _Sindarin / Quenya / Valari"_

"English / Common Tongue - Westron"

" **Other dialects"**

'3rd person POV thoughts'

AN: Sorry for late updates. Work's really busy, too many patients and even less time to sleep. This story's kinda slow burn. I don't like haste. (Think about Saitama's face for my face reaction as I write this AN)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: **A drop of curiosity**

 **\- Erika**

I've seen lots of movies and TV shows about mermaids and their journey towards something. Different story plots but same concept. Some stories were fighting for love, some about discovering a hidden magic that could transform you into a one powerful mermaid, and there's even this one about mermaids surfacing because of lack of food. All of those stories has a very impressive demonstration of the protagonist's character transformation. They were magical. There are lights and sparkles involve and the dramatics are incredible.

Not like I'm imagining to have the same blinding bright metamorphosis moment but what just happened was downright anticlimactic. Even to my own standards.

I have no idea what is happening. I yelp in shock and tried to wave the steam away thinking it would help but the smoke thickens and even my sight is completely clouded.

I remember my father and the emergency tips he gave my brothers and I if ever a fire occurs, the topic was opened thanks to our school's emergency drill for the fire-prevention month. Being one of the security guards of our school, Pops made sure we know what to do in times of emergency and even theatrically demonstrated some stuffs to us including how to roll on the ground if your clothes are burning. It was a bit comical but we made sure to always listen to all the things he taught us.

Though I'm not really sure whether or not it is applicable to my situation right now or if I really am on fire since I don't feel any heat or pain, I did exactly what I was taught. I rolled on the ground a few times, soaking myself in fine, white sands. It might not be the best idea at the moment but it sure helps because I moved away from the spot where some of the steam has build up. The wind blew them away and the steam gradually dissipates. The first thing that registers into my mind is to check myself.

I scrambled up straight, breathing heavily as if I just had a crossfit marathon. My painfully long hair has stuck into my skin and some has tangled itself around my arms and neck, still damp and coated with sand. It can be called the mess of the century. Even birds won't consider it as a nest. I swept away the strands that fell on my face, spitting the sands that entered my mouth and dusted some in my face. I checked the limb that's visible enough for my eyes to see. I lifted up my forearms, moments ago it was litered with blue scales. Now, I realized that the steam came out of those scales as I watch one slowly dissolves into a thin trail of vapor. All the remaining marks of blue vanished.

My jaw dropped in shock, eyes still scanning all the area it can search, bicep, forearms and even underarm but nothing was found. I looked down and noticed the same thing happens to the other scaly parts of my body. From my breasts, belly, and to the absolutely unbelievable mermaid tail, in its place are my legs back as if nothing happened. My hands are trailing my skin trying to check if this is really happening.

I'm confused. And speechless -for a while- trying to contemplate what has just transpired. Does drying myself triggered my transformation back to my normal self? I admit, I was thinking about the possibilities that this would happen but not HOW it would happen. Besides, not all of me was turned back to normal, the length of my hair didn't evaporate just like my tail, my body looks like I undergo some serious diet regime. Not that I instantly acquired a runway-worthy body but it definitely became much leaner. My dry-ass skin was never this smooth and my eyesight might not be as clear and vivid as my sight on other form but it's certainly clearer than normal, enough for me to see things like I have my glasses or contacts on.

I don't have a mirror at this moment to check my face and even my body but I'm sure everything's not the same. Here I thought things like this happens only in tales and movies, people of some prophecy or to people with exceptional skills and intelligence. But I'm nothing like those people. I don't even know how to play chess. I can't even walk on flat surfaces without tripping myself. I never received any honors or recognition during my studies, never finished college, with two left feet and singing skills that's only used passionately while washing dishes or taking a shower. Don't get me wrong, my voice isn't that terrible, in fact I can even play a guitar and sing along to some songs. When I was young, my maternal grandfather and I used to sing along in his old radio like two drunks making a heartfelt performance. He taught me how to sing, play guitar and appreciate music as if it's a gift of God much beautiful than gold. He also taught me not to focus so much on any technicalities the music industries these days used to criticise other people's artistry. Just simply sing and enjoy. Our neighbors are used to the racket we make everyday that not hearing us seems more strange than not having a peaceful afternoon. Those were one of the best times of my life until he passed away due to his old age.

Still, that doesn't count. Everyone can do that. Everybody can found solace in music. Everybody can scream their lungs out and certainly everybody can enjoy music as much as they want.

So why is this happening to an average person like me? Not trying to be humble but honestly, I prefer to eat burgers and watch some gruesome blood slasher movies than have some kind of magical adventure thingy that makes me feel like I'm starting to have some loose screw. Maybe I'm the one who has delusional disorder? But for fuck's sake, this will be the third time I'm going to say that all of this, in all my senses, feels nothing short of real. Why I know? My instincts are telling me to believe.

I lift my hands to touch my ears and my face, feeling the familiar warmth of my skin and the soft ligament of my ears. I touched my limbs that came back to existence and check if I can still use it normally, even double checking if there's still any fishy evidence left. I found not even a single scale. I wiggled my toes as if checking my motor skills and glad to see it working as normal as it was before. I gathered all my wits and courage before slowly standing straight, trying not to wobble out of sheer stupidity. Hey, my first time being on my feet after all the shit that happens in the last 24 hours. Not a bad start.

Vaporising back into humanity. Now that's something I've never heard before. A really weird one.

As much as I don't like this I need to come up with a plan. One more problem to add on my big list is the fact that I am pretty much naked. The wind might not be as strong as you expect it should on the sea-side but it's definitely not comforting. The cold wind, which I never notice during my 'brainstorming' starts to sipped into my skin. Feels like it's about to get dark and for sure temperature will soon drop. I'm not exactly planning to roam around this place in my birthday suit. I need to improvise some cover so I won't look like a nudist wacko.

I turn my sight back to the forest. There's a chance I could find something in there but I'm kinda hesitating. I have no idea about what to do next and with this it's more stupid of me to venture into an unknown place. It's not as if I'm that someone who have surviving skills and honestly if a zombie apocalypse is gonna happen to the world, for sure I'll be one of those people who will be devoured in the first minutes. Well, maybe it's better to observe and check things out first?

Taking a cautious step near the woods, I tried to extend my neck at it's best just to have a peek inside. My eyes caught the sight of vivid green. The trees are tall, big and really sturdy, some of them has flowers and fruits on its branches. So far I see no snakes, no weird insects crawling everywhere or flying around that usually inhabits in the wilderness and above all, no people.

Wonderful. That's not sarcasm.

I took another step into the woods, my eyes observed my surroundings and looking for anything that can be used as a makeshift clothes. I can check for soft vines but I know eventually they will dry and become hard. The forest seems untouched and I feel like I would only violate it's beauty and peacefulness if I resort on peeling some of the trees' healthy barks. Besides, I don't have proper tools to use for the bark peeling. My fifth grade teacher might have taught us how to weave from a scratch but not with this kind of situation and my talent in thread work is worse than my limited skills in weaving. If you're asking what I weaved back then, it was a doormat.

I turn my attention to the plants in the ground which is in their most vivid colors, with healthy leaves and some are even making contrast with colorful flowers scattered in their vines. Those can't be use as a body cover though. The trees might be carrying huge leaves but they are too high for me to reach. They are more or less 7 meters tall and there's no way I would climb them! Not with my pathetic, non-existing tree climbing talent. It's just like planning how to kill myself.

I sighed dejectedly. Why is fate being so cruel to me? Did I do something annoy God? As far as I remember, I tried to be as nice as possible to others and never broke at least one of his Ten Commandments. Well, I might've made some little white lies but not deliberately and big enough to cause problems to others. "So whyyyy…" I whined with my eyes on the clear blue sky.

I sighed. Anyway it's quite unfair to blame all this to Him. At least, I'm still alive and for that I should thank Him. If there's anyone to be roasted, that would be that sneaky, ugly witch. Argh, remembering her made my blood boil again.

I retreated back near the shores. Somehow venturing away from the ocean made me scared. I know there's a chance that I can find fresh water inside the forest and possibly some food but… I don't know. I don't wanna be away from the sea.

There's a huge rock on the left side of the shore, I could at least stay there and it will provide a good cover in case somebody came. Thankfully, my thick messy hair provided some cover. It's length reached my thighs now that I'm standing up. I sat behind the rock facing the blue ocean with my knees folded closer to my body. My arms wrapped around me as I felt the chill in the wind.

What am I going to do next? Honestly I'm scared. It's going to be dark soon and I need to build a fire or else I'll freeze to death. But I don't even know how to start a fire without a lighter or even a match. And with this wind, I doubt I'll even produce a heat.

I groaned miserably. I feel so helpless that my eyes started watering, I tried to blink it away but two stubborn drops spilled in my cheeks. "Ahh.. this is stupid!" I wiped them with the back of my hands, willing the rest to stop and dry away. Not now. I can't cry right now or else I'll feel much worst. Good thing I'm not hungry yet, at least I have one less thing to endure tonight.

An hour might have passed and I can feel myself feeling colder, the sun is starting to come down and the sky has turn its shades into mix of warm colors. From bright blue, it became hazy yellow with orange and pink shade.

A sudden gust of air burst out of the water surface followed by a loud splash as a huge tail came out of water surface and eventually submerge back into the deep. That must have been a whale! That tail is huge, it must be a really big one. Hey, I've never seen a real whale in my whole life!

A smile broke into my lips and I stood up hoping to see more. The frustration I felt just seconds ago vanished at the rush of my excitement, the idea of seeing such wonderful creature is a rare thing unless you paid for a sightseeing. It is also my first time seeing an actual whale, and luckily, it did not disappoint me when the whale showed itself once again. Making a loud moan as if greeting someone, its tail slap into the water, making a big splash, slipping once again into the waters.

"Bruuhh…" I said out loud in a squeaky, fan-girly sound. That was really amazing. That sight raised my stumbling spirit. I wish it's not over yet, I wanna see more. The whales might be hunting for food. I walked into the shores once again, completely forgetting about the possibility of my legs turning back into fish tail and I'm already knee deep into the water.

I stop abruptly and froze as the realization hit me. How STUPID am I again?! For sure I look like a robot that malfunctioned in the middle of its movement, waiting for something to happen. My eyes almost pop out of my head, dreading what will happen next.

Uhh… nothing? Seconds have passed but no _fish leg_ came out. I wiggled my toes and stab the sands with it, then lifted a leg up above the water and waited for a while. Still nothing. I huffed a small laugh. Another one of the mermaid clichès didn't happen where if a water touched my skin I will transform again. I think I should stop referencing on those fictional stories since it was useless! I shake the water off the leg that's still up waiting if the the smoke-thingy will happen again as it dries.

Of course the idiot me didn't thought about doing that into the dry shores, and knowing the clumsiness that has been a part of me ever since I was born, I should've expected the wobbling of my knee out of balance. I quickly brought the leg down for a support and made such a graceless yelp as my feet made contact with a small sharp stone. "Ack!" I automatically lifted it up again to check if it's bleeding but fate must really hate me today -or I shouldn't blame fate with my klutz attack- as a wave flowed, not a big one, but enough to break my remaining balance resulting into me fell gracelessly into the water. Not that much deep but they sure know how to make me taste the salt.

"Blaah.." I spat the water that has entered my mouth and coughed a little as some reached my throat. Reminding me yet again why I prefer the swimming pool.

As if waiting only for me to be completely drenched, the clear blue water became clouded, it came out of nowhere and soon, thick smoke wrapped my body. This time, they are not scattered into the air. They are clinging into me.

A part of me wanted to freak out, another unnatural thing is starting to happen AGAIN but unlike earlier, I managed to keep myself calm. Watching only as the extraordinary sight unfolds right before my very eyes. The smoke looked so unreal as they 'float' into the water instead of being mixed into it. Gathering around my body and unbelievably absorb into my skin like a sponge absorbing water, changing some of my skin into blue scales. I felt them rise into my face and in seconds, I feel as if my hearing become much clearer that even the smallest sound of the wind was caught. My sight adjusted back clearer. And lastly, I noticed my legs are gone once again and the blue, long and impossibly beautiful tail is back in its place.

The last of the smoke is gone and for a moment I didn't move. Now that I am calmer than the first time I saw myself in this form, I started to appreciate the strange beauty of it. The tail might be blue, but they have different shades in some parts. The sides are a little bit darker until at the base of the tail. The tail, is wide and its lightest shade of color has the same shade of the summer sky. Behind it, the fins have the color of sapphire, and all of my scales has a gleam of gold whenever the sun reflected on it. My fingers traced the ones in my forearms, following its trail up into my collar bone.

I released the breath I didn't realized I've been holding back and look up to the sky. It's peaceful. Totally unlike my situation.

I scrunched up my face and blurted out, "God, why me?"

 **\- Glorfindel**

The scouting party settled their camp as the evening approached. For most of the _ellyn_ who is not tasked with hunting and preparing for their supper, they willingly took the most important task of picking out wildberries that the Teleri cooks has asked. Nestaron, a Sindar elf from Glorfindel's warriors has gone out with them not to partake at the berry picking but to look for wild herbs of the south-western forest of _Harlond_. The _ellon_ is one of Elrond's most skilled healer and Glorfindel does not need a gift of foresight to see him asking to join the scouting.

As for him, he stayed back in the camp, practically doing nothing more than starting a fire. The elves of _Mithlond_ treats him too delicately saying 'he is one of the honored eldar who have seen the light of two trees'. Feredir coaxed him to humor the young ones just this time and he can't help but to roll his eyes. Though he prefered them not to do this, he did what his friend has asked him seeing the younger ones almost worship the soil he stepped on.

'Wait until they meet Ecthelion.' He can only imagine the younger ones' reaction upon seeing the Lord of the Fountain, Ecthelion the fair, one of his mentors and very close friend.

Feredir and his son Faeron sat near him discussing the plans on going deeper into the forest until they reach the small elven settlementlocated at the southern forest of the Blue Mountains. That will be their journey's path for the next expedition, set just a day after the departure of the sailing Ñoldorin elves. The settlement is seven days away from The Grey Havens, its Sindar dwellers has been living there since the reign of Díor Eluchil though their numbers were not the same as it was before, and have been settling together with some of the remaining _Laiquendi_ who survived the fall of Doriath. The warriors who watch their small settlement's safety isn't also that much. Though known to be peaceful, the _Teleri_ elves are quite fierce when it comes to the security of their kins specially they have lots of elflings to treasure. It is only one of the elven settlements that is scattered around the realm of _Lindon_ , living peacefully since The War of Last Alliance. Lord Círdan not only made the scouting ride regularly, he chose the best of his warriors for the task. Elves with centuries of experience, capable of cleaning the remaining filths of darkness who would dare to enter the realm.

Glorfindel will never ignore even the smallest possibility of an attack but he believes that the enemy would think twice about attacking a region that is both guarded by elves of The Grey Havens and the dwarrows of the Blue Mountains, not to mention the various village of _edain_ in Eriador that is constantly guarded by the rangers. All in all, he can put this scouting as one of the easiest the _Teleri_ warriors has ever done. The only task they need to fulfill was the berry picking for tomorrow evening's dinner. The cooks will cook it as soon as they get their hands on it.

He can only smile at the thought of the celebration the _Teleri_ elves would throw for the departing _Ñoldorin_ elves. Thousands of years ago, no one would truly do this thing to any _Ñoldor_ specially not the _Teleri_ themselves considering they are the two sides battling horribly together during the first kinslaying. It only shows their capacity to forgive.

For Glorfindel himself, forgiveness is easier to give away than to carry bitterness to their hearts. And it might be just the will of Eru so once again they can live in harmony. The dwellers of Arda can now stand in their own feet. His mission is done. And he missed the land of his birth specially his parents whom he hadn't see for hundreds of years. Glorfindel sat comfortably underneath a big oak tree where his travelling packs lay. With it is Rhosfein, his magnificent white steed. The elven horse is seriously attached to him and would never really go somewhere without his master in his sight. A feisty horse according to his kins but a loyal one. Cirdan gifted him Rhosfein when his previous steed passed away from old age and after serving him loyaly through war and through peace.

Feredir turn to him. "Like I said, _mellon nin_ , this patrolling would be an easy one so no need to worry about these young _ellyn_. They are much more worried about your impression to their work, and thus making them look like they are about to march in front of Mordor's black gate. I hope you enlighten them a little."

The golden-headed Ñoldor gave an amused smile. "I wonder what you've told them, my friend. Sometimes you love to exaggerate."

Feredir laughed out loud. "You wound me, Glorfindel. To tell you honestly, I haven't told them anything but the tale you were so known and that has made them slightly frustrated."

"Not even about the mud war we wage against the sons of Fëanor in Nargothrond?"

"Not even the mud war. Ai, the look in Curufin's face was priceless. Your aim is something even until now I'm trying to immitate but still failing miserably."

"Decades of practicing spear throwing with the Lord Oromë. Don't get me started on that one. He can be perfectionist, and that... is scary." Glorfindel said with a knowing grin.

"Well, the hardship has paid off. The mud landed perfectly on Celegorm's face." Feredir commented nonchalantly.

Birds chirped sweetly and peaceful seconds passed before the two ancient _ellyn_ burst into laughter. Faeron watched them with poorly concealed bemusement.

Glorfindel pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to stop his laugh. "Ahh, that felt good. However, waging mud war against tea-sipping Ñoldorin princes isn't exactly an inspiring tale to share to those young warriors."

"Well, this is where the spear throwing practice can be told. I can only immagine their hero-worshipping to you elevating into a higher level. You can even give them a little lesson about it, we have the whole night."

"Ai, please no!"

-.-

 **-Erika**

Have you ever felt some kind of peacefulness when you're underwater? Where the water just block all your senses and your mind is only concentrating on making you hold your breath and keep yourself steady so you won't drown? I used to do do that whenever I get myself into a pool, holding myself at the edge and diving down into the water. Eyes open and ears plugged. All I can see and hear are hazy and my body is just wrapped into seconds of peace until my lungs are burning in need to breathe.

What I'm doing now defied normality as I am lying down into the sand, sunken at least three feet underwater. I've been here for at least half an hour already.

Minutes might have passed when I realized I'm not breathing as I have done before. It feels as if the water that's surrounding my body became a part of me as same as how oxygen is a part of every living being. It's confusing, believe me. I don't even have words to explain it but here I am still alive. Moreover, my senses weren't blocked by the water like before. I felt more in tune as soon as I submerged myself. It's like the feeling of putting and removing a powered glass into your eyes. My sight has never been this clear that I can see even the smallest wave of water or the faintest ray of sunlight dancing around the blue.

Normally, I would've freaked out again but I don't know. Here underwater, I felt more calm and… in tuned. I don't know why it kinda felt like I'm home.

Is it because I look like a hybrid of fish now?

Honestly, I have no intention of getting up now. I feel happy on this spot. But more minutes pass and I noticed lesser rays of light until the surface become dark.

I sat up, my head popped out into the water surface. As soon as my eyes gained it's focus back, the first thing I saw was the sky littered with almost hundreds of stars. No not hundreds, it might even be thousands of them! A loud gasp came out of my mouth as I gape them open in sheer amazement. If there's a perfect picture for the word breathtaking, this is it.

I have never seen stars this many and certainly not as beautiful as this. It's like a big painting of the milky way. The moon shines together with them and it's a little weird since normally moon does not shine like a sun, yet it gave a faint silver white glow that illuminates the world around me. And I'm not sure if it's full or what but hey, I've seen an eclipse and a rare super blue blood moon, it must be an unannounced moon phenomenon. Either way, it's incredible.

"How amazing is our Creator to do something as incredible as this?" And not to mention, how fool are the humans to block this sight with their artificial lights? A big smile appeared on my face. Out of all the weird stuff that happens, this must be the best.

I looked back into the shore and move a little further, just enough for me to lie down again into the sand and gaze at the night sky. Why I feel more comfortable now than when I have legs, I have no idea but with the sea around me and the stars above, it felt like I'm in a small piece of heaven. Really I'm not gonna be surprised If find myself waking up to the sound of alarm clock and realize all of this is just a dream. But this miracle felt nothing short of real and I'm gonna stick into that now. Screw all logics.

I don't know what to do and what will happen next but I at least have one thing that no one can take away even if they transform me into something again and that one is my faith.

"You call me out upon the waters. The great unknown where feet may fail. And there I find You in the mystery. In oceans deep, my faith will stand." I instinctively sing while looking at the stars. Well since no one's around, I'll hurt no ears by making them listen to my voice.

-.-

The trees listened to the voice, it carried messages for Eru. Praises. Love. Joy. The child of the sea can't be more right about her praises to the Father of their Lady Yávanna. And so the trees carried her voice, passing it into all creatures living and passing by into their territory.

And from a distance, the wolves longed to meet this child. This young daughter of Arda.


End file.
